Sandalwood and Vanilla
by StarSapphire16
Summary: He smelled like sandalwood and vanilla. That scent had haunted her dreams. Post 4x17. Brooke and Ethan. Please read and review! Will either be one-shot or two-shot depending on reviews :


It's been one month and all Brooke can think of is him. His dark hair and searching eyes. The way he spoke about her, the way he spoke about Angie, the way he finally made her believe that she was going to be a good mother, when the time came. She wished he'd been the one to hug her, but Lucas was. She couldn't resent Lucas hugging her, because she knew he was worried, too. But that didn't change the fact that she had hoped it would be him instead. When he'd come to talk to her, she noticed he had smelled like sandalwood and vanilla. That scent had haunted her dreams.

Thinking of him makes Brooke think of Angie and her thoughts become bittersweet. She thought that she would miss Angie, and she does. But in her heart, she knows that Angie is in a better place now. She knows that Angie is with her family, and as much as Brooke loves her, she cannot begrudge another mother her daughter. It was just last week that Angie was well enough to go home and Brooke remembers the tears that stained her face, causing her mascara to run, when she said goodbye.

Angie had giggled and reached out, causing the tears to turn to laughter. And when Brooke had handed her over to the representative from the agency, the woman had turned to Brooke, looked her in the eye and asked her if they could schedule an appointment the next week. After all, Brooke had done well with Angie and they thought she was ready to be a mother, regardless of what Victoria had said.

That appointment was today, promptly at four. She'd searched forever for something to wear. Something that screamed "Professional," "Responsible," and "Motherly" all at the same time. She finally decided on a pencil skirt with a cream blouse that had a very conservative neckline.

Currently, Brooke sat in the waiting room, thinking about the child she would adopt. Thinking of that made her think of Angie and when she thought of Angie, she thought of _him_ some more. He had looked tired the last time she'd seen him, yes, but he'd also looked so happy. She guessed he was so happy because he'd done something good, and because he knew that he had saved a life.

"Brooke Davis?" the cool voice of the receptionist drew Brooke from her trance. "Miss Walters will see you now." Brooke got up and followed the receptionist to a small, yet comfortable office.

Brooke sat down across the desk from Miss Walters and waited for her to begin. She didn't have to wait long. "Hello, Brooke. I'm glad you could come in today. As you know, we allowed Angie to stay with you on a trial basis to see if you're really ready for motherhood. After seeing how well that turned out, we are more than happy to help you become a parent. Of course, it will take a few months to find a child and get all the legalities squared away, but those will fly by."

Brooke and Miss Walters talked for another hour about the child that Brooke wanted to adopt. "All I want is to find a child that needs love and give it to him or her," she said, and that was that.

"Well, Miss Davis, I'll give you a call in a week or two and let you know what we've come up with, okay?" Miss Walters stood up and shook Brooke's hand.

"Thank you so much for this opportunity," Brooke said, "I won't let you down." She smiled, showing her dimples.

"I know you won't, Miss Davis. You know, of course, that when we allow mothers to have children from this program on the trial basis that we consult with the doctors and all of the medical staff, and I wanted to tell you that I have never seen a woman more highly recommended by a doctor before. You must have really impressed him."

Brooke was at a loss for words. "Impressed who?" She asked.

"Why, Dr. Copeland, of course. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have another appointment in five minutes." Miss Walters shepherded Brooke out of the office and returned to work.

Brooke returned to her car and sat. She knew that there had been a connection with him, but she never would have guessed that he would have recommended her highly enough for Miss Walters to comment on it. It was a sign, she figured. A sign that maybe, just maybe there would be something between them. She started her car and began her drive home. Halfway there, she turned around and headed to Tree Hill Memorial Hospital.

Once Brooke had reached the hospital, she realized her folly. For all she knew, Dr. Copeland could be in surgery right now, or even off duty. Her face began to fall as a nurse asked her how she could help.

"I'm looking for Dr. Copeland," Brooke said. "And I realize that I don't even know if he's here right now, but if he is, I need to see him when he's available."

The nurse looked at Brooke's worrisome expression and typed a few keys on her computer. "It says that he's currently in surgery. He won't be out for at least another four hours, but I can take a message?" she asked.

Brooke gave her a tight smile and shook her head. "No. I'll wait, thank you. Can you let him know that someone wants to see him after surgery?"

"Of course. You can wait over there," the nurse gestured to a nice waiting room.

Brooke must have sat in the waiting room for hours. She had only spent maybe an hour total with him and yet she felt the need to run to him the minute she found out she was going to be a mother. She knew it was crazy, hell – maybe it was insane, but she didn't care anymore. All that mattered was that she was here and waiting for him.

She rose to get coffee, go to the bathroom and stretch her legs, of course, but aside from that Brooke never left that chair. She didn't turn on the television, open her phone or read any of the magazines strewn across the tables, though she did smirk when she saw b. davis sitting beside her. She simply existed, sitting in that chair, hoping that the next person she saw walking through those door would be _him_. She knew she was ridiculous, knew she barely knew this man and yet all that she could think about was him.

It was 2am and Brooke was on her fifth cup of coffee when she smelled it. Sandalwood and vanilla. Her hand stilled and her nose followed the smell, turning right until she saw him. His blue scrubs were fairly clean and his face was worn. Yet, his eyes were bright and happy. She smiled.

They stared at each other, content to talk through their eyes, neither one wanting to break the silence. Brooke, never one to stay silent for long, was the first to do so.

"Ethan," she breathes, not believing he is here.

"Hi, Brooke," he responds, not taking his eyes off of her. No matter how tired he was before surgery, he feels none of that now.

"Thank you," she said with a small amount of shyness. Shyness was foreign on her tongue and yet it was not unwelcome.

"For what?" he smiled back at her. He noticed how she bit her lip when she was nervous and he wondered how nervous she truly was.

"For whatever you said to the agency. For saving Angie. I'm going to be a mother and I know that at least part of it is because of you." She spit the words out fast, letting him know that they were sincere but also that she had no idea how to say them.

"Of course. I didn't do anything out of the ordinary, Brooke. Just my job. I'm glad you're happy, but I didn't do anything you wouldn't have done had you been in my place," he told her. He was right, she knew. He'd just been doing his job, but she felt that there was more.

"It's not just that. Ever since I saw you last, I can't stop thinking about you. You knew what I wanted and why so fast and you understood it. And I know this is crazy and that I maybe had an hour alone with you in those two days, but I can't stop thinking. I can't stop feeling. I wake up smelling sandalwood and vanilla and I think of you, but I don't know what to do." She broke up, unable to go on. She had said her piece and would allow him to respond. And, if he chose not to, she would keep her dignity intact.

"Well, it's 2 in the morning so I guess dinner's out of the question." He shoots her a quick smile and is pleased to see that she seems less distressed. "What are you doing for lunch?"

"What?" she asks shocked. "I'll just be working in the office."

"Would you like to go to lunch with me, Brooke? I feel this connection to you that I haven't felt in a long time and I want to get to know you. If you'll let me, that is. You have to understand that I don't have a lot of time for relationships, but I want to try." Now it is him who is vulnerable and he's unashamed.

Brooke looks at him and smiles, bringing her hand up to touch the side of his face. She touches the stubble and brings her lips in, kissing him on the cheek before answering.

"I know what it's like to not have a lot of time. But, I want to try, too. And I'd love to go to lunch," she tells him.


End file.
